This application is a 371 of PCT/JP00/06755 filed Sep. 29, 2000.
The present invention relates to cyclic amine compounds, which are useful for the treatment of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), their production and use and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
HIV,(human immunodeficiency virus) protease inhibitors have been developed for the treatment of AIDS and use of the protease inhibitors in combination with two conventional HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors has provided further progress in the treatment of AIDS. However, these drugs and their combination use are not sufficient to eradicate AIDS, and new anti-AIDS drugs having different activities and mechanisms are therefore required.
CD4 is a known receptor from which HIV invades a target cell. Recently, CCR5 has been discovered as a second receptor of macrophage-tropic HIV. CCR5 is a G protein-coupled chemokine receptor having seven transmembrane domains. This chemokine receptor is thought to play an essential role in establishment and spread of HIV infection. In fact, it is reported that a person who is resistant to HIV infection in spite of several exposures retains mutation of homo deletion of CCR5 gene. Therefore, a CCR5 antagonist is expected to be a new anti-HIV drug.
As chemokine receptor antagonists, there are known aromatic urea derivatives (J. Biol. Chem., 1998, 273, 10095-10098.), benzodiazepine derivatives (Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-249570), cyclam derivatives (Nat. Med., 1998, 4, 72-77.), spiro piperidine derivatives (WO98/25604,25605,), acridine derivatives (WO98/30218), xanthene derivatives (WO98/04554), haloperidol derivatives (J. Biol. Chem., 1998, 273, 15687-15692., WO98/24325, 02151.), benzazocine-type compound (Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-25572), benzimidazole derivatives (WO98/06703), piperazine and diazepine derivatives (WO97/44329), 3-di-substituted piperidine derivatives (Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-249566), 4-substituted piperidine derivatives (WO99/04794), substituted pyrrolidine derivatives (WO99/09984, WO99/38514), etc. However, so far, there has been no report that a CCR5 antagonist is developed as a therapeutic agent of AIDS.
In order to investigate an anti-AIDS drug having CCR5 antagonistic activity, it is necessary to clone CCR5 gene from human tissue derived cDNA library, to ligate said gene with a vector for expression in animal cells, to introduce said gene into animal cells and to obtain cells expressing CCR5. In addition, with using this transformant, it is necessary to screen a compound which strongly inhibits binding of CC chemokine RANTES, natural ligand, to CCR5 (which strongly antagonizes CCR5). However, so far there has been no report on a low molecule compound having CCR5 antagonistic activity.
The present inventors diligently made extensive studies on compounds having CCR5 antagonistic activity and, as a result, they found that a compound shown be the formula (I) or a salt thereof unexpectedly possesses potent CCR5 antagonistic activity and inhibition of HIV infection to human peripheral mononuclear cells (especially AIDS), and also that the compound has superior absorbability when orally administered. Based on the finding, the present invention was accomplished.
More specifically, the present invention relates to:
(1) A compound of the formula: 
(wherein R1 is a hydrogen atom, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a non-aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted, R2 is a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a non-aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted, or R1 and R2 may combine to each other together with A to form a heterocyclic group which may be substituted; A is N or N+xe2x80x94R5. Yxe2x88x92(R5is a hydrocarbon group; Yxe2x88x92is a counter anion); R3is a cyclic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted; n is 0 or 1; R4 is a hydrogen atom, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, an alkoxy group which may be substituted, an aryloxy group which may be substituted, or an amino group which may be substituted, E is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group; G1 is a bond, CO or SO2; G2 is CO, SO2, NHCO, CONH or OCO; J is methine or a nitrogen atom; and each of Q and R is a bond or a divalent C1-3 aliphatic hydrocarbon which may be substituted; provided that J is methine when G2 is OCO, that one of Q and R is not a bond when the other is a bond and that each of Q and R is not substituted by an oxo group when G1 is a bond) or a salt thereof.
(2) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein R1 is a hydrogen atom, a hydrocarbon group selected from Group 2 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, a 3- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1; R2 is a hydrocarbon group selected from Group 2 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1 or a 3- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, or R1 and R2 may combine each other together with A to form a heterocyclic group selected from Group 4 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 3; A is N or N+xe2x80x94R5. Yxe2x88x92 (Yxe2x88x92 is Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, PO43xe2x88x92 or CH3SO3xe2x88x92; R5 is a hydrocarbon group selected from Group 2); R3 is a cyclic hydrocarbon group selected from Group 5 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1 or a heterocyclic group selected from Group 6 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1; R4 is a hydrogen atom, a hydrocarbon group selected from Group 2 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, a heterocyclic group, selected from Group 6 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 7, a C6-14 aryloxy group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 8, an amino group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 9 or a cyclic-amino group selected from Group 10; E is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group selected from Group 12 which may be substituted by member(s) other than oxo group(s) and selected from Group 11; each of Q and R is a bond or a divalent C1-3 aliphatic hydrocarbon group selected from Group 13 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 11.
Group 1
(1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (2) a C2-6 alkenyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (3) a C2-6 alkynyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (4) a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (5) a C3-7 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (6) a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (7) a heterocyclic group selected from Group 16 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 15, (8) an amino group which may be substituted by a C1-6 alkyl-imidoyl(s), formyl-imidoyl(s), amidino(s) or member(s) selected from Group 17, (9) a cyclic-amino group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 10, (10) an imidoyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 17, (11) an amidino group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 17, (12) a hydroxyl group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 17, (13) a thiol group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 17, (14) a carboxyl group, (15) a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, (16) a C7-12 aryloxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, (17) a C7-10 aralkyl-oxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, (18) a carbamoyl group, (19) a mono-substituted carbamoyl group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 19, (20) a di-substituted carbamoyl group substituted by a member selected from Group 19 and a member selected from Group 20, (21) a cyclic-aminocarbamoyl group selected from Group 21, (22) a thiocarbamoyl group, (23) a mono-substituted thiocarbamoyl group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 19, (24) a di-substituted thiocarbamoyl group substituted by a member selected from Group 19 and a member selected from Group 20, (25) a cyclic-aminothiocarbamoyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 21, (26) a sulfamoyl group, (27) a N-mono-substituted sulfamoyl group substituted by a member selected from Group 19, (28) a N,N-di-substituted sulfamoyl group substituted by a member selected from Group 19 and a member selected from Group 20, (29) a cyclic-amino-sulfonyl group selected from Group 22, (30) a halogen atom, (31) a cyano group, (32) a nitro group, (33) an acyl group derived from a sulfonic acid selected from Group 22, (34) a, formyl group, (35) a C2-6 alkanoyl group, (36) a C7-12 aryl-carbonyl group, (37) a C1-6 alkyl-sulfinyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 23 and (38) a C6-14 aryl-sulfinyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 23
Group 2
(1) a C1-10 alkyl group, (2) a C2-6 alkenyl group, (3) a C2-6 alkynyl group, (4) a C3-9 cycloalkyl group which may be condensed with benzene, (5) a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group, (6) a C4-6 cycloalkadienyl group and (7) a C6-14 aryl group
Group 3
(1) a hydroxy group, (2) a cyano group, (3) a nitro group, (4) an amino group, (5) an oxo group, (6) a halogen atom and (7) a group represented by the formula:-B1Ra[wherein Ra is a hydrocarbon group selected from Group 2 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, or a heterocyclic group selected from Group 6 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, B1 is a bond, xe2x80x94CRbRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CRb(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CRbRcxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CRbRcxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR bxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH) xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94andxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94 (wherein each of Rb and Rc is a hydrogen atom, a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, a C2-6 alkenyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, a C2-6 alkynyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, a C3-7 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, a heterocyclic group selected from Group 6 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, an acyl group derived from a sulfonic acid selected from Group 22, a C1-6 alkanoyl, a C7-12 aryl-carbonyl group)]
Group 4
(1) a monocyclic heterocyclic group, (2) a heterocyclic group condensed with benzene and (3) a heterocyclic spiro compound, each of which contains one nitrogen atom and may further contain one or more atoms selected from the group consisting of a nitrogen atom, a oxygen atom and a sulfur atom
Group 5
(1) a C3-9 cycloalkyl which may be condensed with benzene, (2) a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group, (3) a C4-6 cycloalkadienyl group and (4) a C6-14 aryl group
Group 6
(1) a 5- to 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group selected from Group 24, (2) a 8- to 12-membered aromatic condensed heterocyclic group selected from Group 26 and (3) a 3- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group (aliphatic heterocyclic group) selected from Group 25, each of which contains at least one hetero atom selected from the group consisting of an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom and a nitrogen atom
Group 7
a C3-6 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C6-10 aryl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C7-10 aralkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18 and a heterocyclic group selected from Group 16 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18
Group 8
a C1-6 alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a C1-6 alkyl group, an amino group, a hydroxyl group, a cyano group and an amidino group
Group 9
(1) a C1-6 alkyl group, (2) a C1-6 alkanoyl, (3) benzoyl, (4) a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), (5) a C1-6 alkyl-imidoyl, (6) formyl-imidoyl and (7) amidino
Group 10
(1) 1-azetidinyl, (2) 1-pyrrolidinyl, (3) 1-piperidinyl, (4) 4-morpholinyl and (5) a 1-piperazinyl which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 27
Group 11
(1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (2) a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (3) a C3-7 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (4) a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 14, (5) a carboxyl group, (6) a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, (7) a C7-12 aryloxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, (8) a C7-10 aralkyl-oxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, (9) a carbamoyl group, (10) a mono-substituted carbamoyl group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 19, (11) a di-substituted carbamoyl group substituted by a member selected from Group 19 and a member selected from Group 20, (12) a cyclic-aminocarbamoyl group selected from Group 21, (13) a thiocarbamoyl group, (14) a mono-substituted thiocarbamoyl group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 19, (15) a di-substituted thiocarbamoyl group substituted by a member selected from Group 19 and a member selected from Group 20, (16) a cyclic-aminothiocarbamoyl group selected from Group 21, (17) an amino group which may be substituted by a C1-6 alkyl-imidoyl(s), formyl-imidoyl(s), amidino(s) or member(s) selected from Group 17, (18) a cyclic-amino group selected from Group 10, (19) a hydroxyl group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 17, (20) a thiol group which may be substituted by a member selected from Group 17, (21) a C1-6 alkanoyl group, (22) a C7-12 aryl-carbonyl group, (23) an acyl group derived from a sulfonic acid selected from Group 22, (24) a halogen atom, (25) nitro and (26) cyano
Group 12
a C1-6 alkylene, a C2-6 alkenylene and a C2-6 alkynylene
Group 13
a C1-3 alkylene, a C2-3 alkenylene and a C2-3 alkynylene
Group 14
(1) a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by halogen(s), (2) a phenoxy group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or carbamoyl(s), (3) a halogen atom, (4) a C1-6 alkyl group, (5) a C1-4 alkyl group substituted by halogen(s), (6) C3-8 cycloalkyl, (7) an amino group, (8) an amino group substituted by one or two members selected from the group consisting of carbamoyl, C1-4 alkyl and C1-4 alkyl-sulfonyl, (9) a carbamoyl group which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl(s), (10) formyl, (11) a C2-6 alkanoyl group, (12) a C6-14 aryl group, (13) a C6-14 aryl-carbonyl group, (14) a C7-13 aralkyl-carbonyl group, (15) a hydroxyl group, (16) a C2, alkanoyl-oxy group, (17) a C7-13 aralkyl-carbonyloxy group, (18) a nitro group, (19) a sulfamoyl group, (20) a N-C1-4 alkyl-sulfamoyl group, (21) a phenyl-thio group, (22) a C1-4 alkyl-phenylthio group, (23) -N=N-phenyl group, (24) a cyano group, (25) an oxo group, (26) an amidino group, (27) a carboxyl group, (28) a C1-4 alkoxy-carbonyl group, (29) a C1-6 alkyl-thio group, (30) a C1-6 alkyl-sulfinyl group, (31) a C1-6 alkyl-sulfonyl group, (32) a C6-14 aryl-thio group, (33) a C6-14 aryl-sulfinyl group, (34) a C6-14 aryl-sulfonyl group and (35) a heterocyclic group selected from Group 6
Group 15
a C1-6 alkyl group, a C1-6 alkanoyl group, a C7-13 aryl-carbonyl group, a C1-6 alkyl-sulfonyl group, an aminosulfonyl group, a mono-C1-6 alkyl-aminosulfonyl group, a diC1-6 alkyl-aminosulfonyl group and a C1-4 alkyl group substituted by halogen
Group 16
(1) an aromatic heterocyclic group selected from Groups 24 and 26, and (2) a saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic, heterocyclic group selected from Group 25, each of which contains at least one hetero atom selected from the group consisting of an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom and a nitrogen atom
Group 17
(1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen or a C1-6 alkoxy, (2) a C6-12 aryl group, (3) a C6-12 aryl group substituted by C1-4 alkyl(s), (4) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (5:) a C1-6 alkoxy group, (6) a C1-6 alkanoyl, (7) a C7-13 aryl-carbonyl group, (8) a C7-13 aryl-carbonyl group substituted by C1-4 alkyl(s), (9) a C1-6 alkyl-sulfonyl group, (10) a C6-14 aryl-sulfonyl group, (11) a aminosulfonyl group, (12) a mono- or di-substituted aminosulfonyl group substituted by C1-4 alkyl(s) and (13) a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s)
Group 18
(1) a hydroxyl group, (2) an amino group, (3) a mono or di-substituted amino group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 28, (4) a halogen atom, (5) a nitro group, (6) a cyano group, (7) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) and (8) a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by halogen(s)
Group 19
a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C3-6 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C6-10 aryl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C7-10 aralkyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18 and a heterocyclic group selected from Group 16 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18
Group 20
a C1-6 alkyl group, a C3-6 cycloalkyl group and a C7-10 aralkyl group
Group 21
a 1-azetidinyl-carbonyl group, a 1-pyrrolidinyl-carbonyl group, a 1-piperidinyl-carbonyl group, a 4-morpholinyl-carbonyl group and a 1-piperazinyl-carbonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 27
Group 22
a C1-10 alkyl-sulfonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C2-6 alkenyl-sulfonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C2-6 alkynyl-sulfonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C3-9 cycloalkyl-sulfonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C3-9 cycloalkenyl-sulfonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18, a C6-14 aryl-sulfonyl group and a C7-10 aralkyl-sulfonyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 18
Group 23
a C1-6 alkoxy group, a halogen atom, a C1-6 alkyl group, an amino group, a hydroxyl group, a cyano group and an amidino group
Group 24
furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, furazanyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl and triazinyl
Group 25
oxylanyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thietanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydro furyl, thiolanyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydro pyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl and piperazinyl
Group 26
benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, 1H-indazolyl, benzindazolyl, benzoxazolyl, 1,2-benzisoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyranyl, 1,2-benzisothiazolyl, benzodioxolyl, benzimidazolyl, 2,1,1-benzoxadiazolyl, 1H-benzotriazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex1-carbolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, xcex3-carbolinyl, acridinyl, phenoxazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, thianthrenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenathrolinyl, indolizinyl, pyrrolo(1,2-b)pyridazinyl, pyrazolo(1,5-a)pyridyl, pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridyl, imidazo(1,2-a)pyridyl, imidazo(1,5-a)pyridyl, imidazo(1,2-b)pyridazinyl, imidazo(1,2-a)pyrimidinyl, 1,2,4-triazolo(4,3-a)pyridyl and 1,2,4-triazolo(4,3-b)pyridazinyl
Group 27
a C1-6 alkyl group, a C7-10 aralkyl group and a C6-10 aryl group
Group 28
a C1-6 alkyl group, a C1-6 alkanoyl, a C7-13 aryl-carbonyl group and a C1-6 alkyl-sulfonyl group
(3) A compound as shown in the above (2), wherein the 3-to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated nonaromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, represented by each of R1 and R2 is a 3- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated nonaromatic heterocyclic group selected from Group 25 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, and the heterocyclic group forming by combining R1 and R2 together with A, selected from Group 4 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 3 is a cyclic-amino group selected from Group 29.
Group 29
1-azetidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-homopiperidinyl, heptamethylenimino, 1-piperazinyl, 1-homopiperazinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 4-thiomorpholinyl, 2-isoindolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-isoquinolyl, 1,2,4,5-tetrahydro-3H-3-benzazepin-3-yl and indene-1-spiro-4-piperidine-1xe2x80x2-yl
(4) A compound as shown in the above (2) wherein R1 and R2 combine each other together with A to form a 3- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group selected from Group 4, which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 3.
(5) A compound as shown in the above (2) wherein R1 and R2 combine each other together with A to form a 3- to 8-membered saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group containing one or two heteroatoms which are nitrogen, which ring may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 3.
(6) A compound as shown in the above (4), wherein the group represented by -AR1R2 is (1) a piperidinyl or (2) a piperazinyl group, each of which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 3.
(7) A compound as shown in the above (4), wherein the group represented by -AR1R2 is a group represented by the formula: 
[wherein L is methine or a nitrogen atom, B2 is a bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 (wherein Rb1is a hydrogen atom, a C1-6 alkyl group, a C2-6 alkenyl group, a C2-6 alkynyl group, a C3-6 cycloalkyl group), xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb2xe2x80x94 (wherein Rb2 is a hydrogen atom or a C2-4 alkanoyl group), xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 (wherein Rb1 has the meaning given above), xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 (wherein Rb1 has the meaning given above), xe2x80x94CH2SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2Sxe2x80x94, Ra is a hydrocarbon group selected from Group 2 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1 or a heterocyclic group selected from Group 6 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1].
(8) A compound as shown in the above (4), wherein the group represented by the formula-AR1R2 is a group represented by the formula: 
(wherein B3 isxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(wherein Rb1 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-6 alkyl group, a C2-6 alkenyl group, a C2-6 alkynyl group, a C3-6 cycloalkyl group), xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 (wherein NRb1 has the meaning given above), Z is a halogen, SO2NRb3Rb4 (wherein each of Rb3 and Rb4 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), hydroxyl (s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (3) a C1-6 alkoxy group, (4) a hydrogen atom or, Rb3 and Rb4 are combine each other together with A to form a cyclic-amino group), SO2Rb5, (wherein Rb5 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), hydroxyl(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s)), a CONRb3Rb4 (wherein each of Rb3 and Rb4 has the meaning given above) or xe2x80x94NRb7xe2x80x94SO2Rb6 (wherein Rb6 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), Rb7 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s) or (3) a hydrogen atom), a C1-6 alkoxy group, an amino group which may be substituted by C2-4 alkanoyl(s), nitro(s), cyano(s), tetrazolyl(s) or morpholinyl(s)).
(9) A compound as shown in the above (2), wherein R3 is a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1.
(10) A compound as shown in the above (2), wherein R3 is a phenyl group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1.
(11) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein E is xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
(12) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein E isxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
(13) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein G2 is CO, SO2, CONH or OCO.
(14) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein G2 is CO or NHCO.
(15) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein G2 is CO.
(16) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein J is methine.
(17) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein G1 is CO or SO2.
(18) A compound as shown in the above (2), wherein R4 is a hydrocarbon group selected from Group 2 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, a heterocyclic group selected from Group 6 which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 1, a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 7, or an amino group which may be substituted by member(s) selected from Group 9.
(19) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein R4 is a C1-3 alkyl.
(209) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein R4 is methyl.
(21) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein each of Q and R is xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
(22) A compound as shown in the above (1), wherein n is zero.
(23) A compound represented by the formula: 
[wherein R4a is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), C1-6 alkoxy(s), oxo(s), amino(s), phenyl(s), pyridyl(s) or tetrazolyl(s), (2) a C1-6 alkenyl group, (3) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), C1-6 alkyl(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (4) a phenyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), C1-6 alkyl(s), C1-6 alkoxy(s), nitro(s), cyano(s), hydroxyl(s), C1-4 alkanoyl-amino(s), carbamoyl(s) or sulfamoyl(s), (5) an amino group which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl(s), (6) a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by phenyl(s), (7) a C3-8 cycloalkyl-oxy group (8) a heterocyclic group which may be substituted by halogen(s), C1-6 alkyl(s) or hydroxyl(s), G1a is CO or SO2, R3a is a C6-10 aryl group which may be substituted by (1)halogen(s), (2) C1-6 alkyl(s) which may be substituted by halogen(s), (3) C1-6 alkoxy(s) which may be substituted by halogen(s), (4) C1-6 alkyl-thio(s), or (5) C1-6 alkyl-sulfonyl(s), L is methine or a nitrogen atom, B2 is a bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 (wherein Rb1 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-6 alkyl group, a C2-6 alkenyl group, a C2-6 alkynyl group or a C3-6 cycloalkyl group), xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb2xe2x80x94 (wherein Rb2 is a hydrogen atom or a C2-4 alkanoyl group), xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 (wherein Rb1 has the meaning given above), xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 (wherein Rb1 has the meaning given above), xe2x80x94CH2SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2Sxe2x80x94, Raxe2x80x2 is {circle around (1)} an aromatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by halogen(s), SO2NRb3Rb4 (wherein each of Rb3 and Rb4 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by 1) halogen(s) or 2) C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by 1) halogen(s), 2) hydroxyl(s) or 3) C1-6 alkoxy(s), (3) a C1-6 alkoxy group or (4) a hydrogen atom, or Rb3 and Rb4 may combine each other together with a nitrogen atom to form a cyclic-amino group), SO2Rb5 (wherein Rb5 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), hydroxyl(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s)), CONRb3Rb4 (wherein Rb3 and Rb4 have the meanings given above) or xe2x80x94NRb7xe2x80x94SO2Rb6 (wherein Rb6 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), Rb7 is (1) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s), (2) a C3-8 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s) or C1-6 alkoxy(s) or (3) a hydrogen atom), a C1-6 alkoxy group, an amino group which may be substituted by a C2-4 alkanoyl(s), a nitro group, a cyano group, s tetrazolyl group or a morpholinyl group or {circle around (2)} an aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted by substituent(s) selected from the above mentioned substituents of aromatic hydrocarbon group] or salt thereof.
(24) A compound as shown in the above (23), wherein R3a is a phenyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s), trifluoromethyl(s) or C1-6 alkyl(s).
(25) A compound as shown in the above (23), wherein L is methine.
(26) A compound as shown in the above (23), wherein B2 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or NRb1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(wherein Rb1 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl group, a C2-6 alkenyl group, a C2-6 alkynyl group or a C3-6 cycloalkyl group).
(27) A compound as shown in the above (23), wherein Raxe2x80x2 is a phenyl group which may be substituted by (1) halogen(s), (2) SO2Re (wherein Re is a C1-6 alkyl group or a C3-8 cycloalkyl group), (3) N(Rd)SO2Re (wherein Rd is a hydrogen atom or a C1-4 alkyl group, Re has the meaning given above), (4) SO2NRfRg (wherein each of Rf and Rg is a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group or Rf and Rg may combine each other together with a nitrogen atom to form a cyclic-amino group) or (5) CONRfRg (wherein each of Rf and Rg is a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group or, Rf and Rg combine each other together with a nitrogen atom to form a cyclic-amino group).
(28) A compound as shown in the above (23), wherein B2 is SO2, CH2 or N(Rd)xe2x80x94SO2 (wherein Rd is a hydrogen atom or a C1-4 alkyl group); Ra is a phenyl group which may be substituted by (1) halogen(s), (2) SO2Re (wherein Re is a C1-6 alkyl group or a C3-8 cycloalkyl group), (3) N(Rd)SO2Re (wherein Rd is a hydrogen atom or a C1-4 alkyl group, and Re has the meaning given above), (4) SO2NRfRg (wherein each of Rf and Rg is a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group or Rf and Rg may combine each other together with a nitrogen atom to form a cyclic-amino group) or (5) CONRfRg (wherein each of Rf and Rg is a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group or Rf and Rg may combine each other together with a nitrogen atom to form a cyclic-amino group); R3a is a phenyl group substituted by one or two members selected from the group of halogen atom and a C1-4 alkyl.
(29) A compound as claimed in claim 23, wherein G1a is SO2 or CO, L is methine, B2 is SO2 or CH2, Raxe2x80x2 is a group represented by the formula: 
(wherein Z is a C1-4 alkyl-sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group which may be substituted by a C1-4 alkyl or a carbamoyl group); R3a is a phenyl group which may be substituted by one or two members selected from the group consisting of halogen(s) and C1-4 alkyl(s); R4a is methyl.
(30) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-N-{3-[4-({4-[(methylsulfonyl)amino]phenyl}sulfonyl)-1-piperidinyl]propyl}-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(31) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-N-(3-{4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(32) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3-{4-[4-(Aminocarbonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-N-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(33) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is 1-Acetyl-N-(3-{4-[4-(aminocarbonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-N-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(34) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-N-(3-{4-[4-(ethylsulfonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(35) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-N-(3-{4-[4-(isopropylsulfonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(36) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3-Chlorophenyl)-N-(3-{4-[4-(isopropylsulfonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride or a salt thereof.
(37) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3-Chlorophenyl)-N-(3-{4-[4-(ethylsulfonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride or a salt thereof.
(38) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-N-(3-{4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride or a salt thereof.
(39) A compound as shown in the above (1), which is N-(3-{4-[4-(Aminocarbonyl)benzyl]-1-piperidinyl}propyl)-N-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(40) A prodrug of a compound of the formula(I) or a salt thereof.
(41) A pharmaceutical composition containing a compound represented by the formula (I), a salt thereof or a prodrug thereof.
(42) A pharmaceutical composition as shown in the above (41), which is a chemokine receptor antagonist.
(43) A pharmaceutical composition as shown in the above (41), which is a CCR5 antagonist.
(44) A composition as shown in the above (41), which is for the treatment or prevention of infectious disease of HIV.
(45) A composition as shown in the above (41), which is for the treatment or prevention of AIDS.
(46) A composition as shown in the above (41), which is for the prevention of the progression of AIDS.
(47) A composition as shown in the above (44), which is used in combination with a protease inhibitor and/or a reverse transcriptase inhibitor.
(48) A composition as shown in the above (47), wherein the reverse transcriptase inhibitor is zidovudine, didanosine, zalcitabine, lamivudine, stavudine, abacavir, nevirapine, delavirdine or efavirenz.
(49) A composition as shown in the above (47), wherein the protease inhibitor is saquinavir, ritonavir, indinavir, amprenavir or nelfinavir.
(50) Use of a compound as shown in the above (1) or prodrug thereof for the manufacture of a medicament to treat a disease which can be prevented or treated by antagonism of a chemokine receptor.
(51) Use of a compound as shown in the above (1) or prodrug thereof for the manufacture of a medicament to treat a disease which can be prevented or treated by antagonism of a CCR5.
(52) Use of a compound as shown in the above (1) or prodrug thereof, for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment or prevention of infectious disease of HIV.
(53) Use of a compound as shown in the above (1) or a prodrug thereof in combination with a protease inhibitor and/or a reverse transcrilptase inhibitor for the treatment or prevention of infectious disease of HIV.
(54) A method for antagonizing CCR5 which comprises administering to a mammal in need thereof an effective amount of the compound as shown in the above (1) or a prodrug thereof.
(55) A method for producing a compound of the formula (I) or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound of the formula: 
(wherein each symbol has the meaning given above) or a salt thereof with a compound of the formula: 
(wherein R6 is a carboxyl group, or sulfonic acid group or a salt thereof or a reactive derivatives thereof, and the other symbols have the meanings given above) or a salt thereof.
(56) A method for producing a compound of the formula (I) or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound of the formula: 
(wherein x is a leaving group, and other symbols have the meanings given above) or a salt thereof with a compound of the formula: 
(wherein each symbol has the meaning given above) or a salt thereof or a compound of the formula: 
(wherein R5 is a hydrocarbon group, and other symbols have the meanings given above).
(57) N-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-N-(3-halogeno-propyl)-1 -(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
(58) N-(3-Chloro-4-methylphenyl)-N-(3-halogeno-propyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide or a salt thereof.
Examples of the hydrocarbon group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d represented by R1 include e.g. an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an alicyclic hydrocarbon group and an aryl group, etc. Among them, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group and an alicyclic hydrocarbon group are preferable.
Examples of the xe2x80x9caliphatic hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a straight-chain or branched aliphatic hydrocarbon group such as an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, etc. Examples of the alkyl group include e.g. a C1-10 alkyl group (preferably a C1-6 alkyl, etc.) such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, 1-methylpropyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylpropyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-heptyl, 1-methylheptyl, 1-ethylhexyl, n-octyl, 1-methyl-heptyl, nonyl, etc. Examples of the alkenyl group include e.g. a C2-6 alkenyl group such as vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl, 2-methyl-allyl, 1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, etc. Examples of the alkynyl group include e.g. a C2-6 alkynyl group such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-hexyntl, 2-hexyntl, 3-hexyntl, 4-hexyntl, 5-hexyntl, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9calicyclic hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a saturated or unsaturated alicyclic hydrocarbon group such as a cycloalkyl group, a cycloalkenyl group, a cycloalkanedienyl group, etc. Examples of the xe2x80x9ccycloalkyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C3-9 cycloalkyl (preferably a C3-8 cycloalkyl) such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, etc., and a fused ring such as 1-indanyl, 2-indanyl, etc. Examples of the xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group such as 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl, 1-cyclobuten-1-yl, 1-cyclopenten-1-yl, etc. Examples of the xe2x80x9ccycloalkanedienyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C4-6 cycloalkanedienyl group such as 2,4-cyclopentadien-1-yl, 2,4-cyclohexadien-1-yl, 2,5-cyclohexadien-1-yl, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9caryl groupxe2x80x9d exemplified by the hydrocarbon group include e.g. a monocyclic or fused aromatic hydrocarbon group. Among others, a C6-14 aryl group, such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenathryl, acenaphthylenyl, 4-indanyl, 5-indanyl, etc. are preferable. In particular, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc. are preferable.
Examples of the xe2x80x9cnon-aromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted non-aromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d represented by R1 include a 3- to 8-membered (preferably 5- or 6-membered) saturated or unsaturated (preferably saturated) non-aromatic heterocyclic group (alicyclic heterocyclic group) such as oxiranyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thiethanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuryl, thiolanyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, etc.
Examples of the substituent of the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coptionally substituted non-aromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d represented by R1 include an optionally substituted alkyl group, an optionally substituted alkenyl group, an optionally substituted alkynyl group, an optionally substituted aryl group, an optionally substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl group, an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, an optionally substituted amino group, an optionally substituted imidoyl group, an optionally substituted amidino group, an optionally substituted hydroxyl group, an optionally substituted thiol group, an optionally esterified carboxyl group, an optionally substituted carbamoyl group, an optionally substituted thiocarbamoyl group, an optionally substituted sulfamoyl group, a halogen atom (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc., preferably chlorine, bromine, etc.), a cyano group, a nitro group, an acyl group derived from a sulfonic acid, an acyl group derived from an carboxylic acid, an optionally substituted alkyl-sulfinyl group, an optionally substituted aryl-sulfinyl group, etc. The xe2x80x9coptionally substituted hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coptionally substituted non-aromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d may have 1 to 5 substituents as described above (preferably 1 to 3 substituents) at any possible position.
Examples of the aryl group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aryl groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include a C6-14 aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenathryl, acenaphthylenyl, etc. Said aryl groups may have 1 or 2 substituents at any possible positions. Examples of the substituent include a lower alkoxy group (e.g. a C1-6 alkoxy group such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, etc., a C1-4 alkoxy group substituted by halogen such as fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 3,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, etc.), an aryloxy which may be substituted (e.g., phenoxy, 4-fluorophenoxy, 2-carbamoylphenoxy, etc.), a halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), a lower alkyl group which may be substituted (an unsubstituted C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc., a C1-4 alkyl group substituted by halogen such as fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 3,3-difluoropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, etc.), a C3-8 cycloalkyl (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, etc.), an amino group, a mono-substituted amino (e.g., carbamoylamino, methylsulfonylamino, methylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, etc.), di-substituted amino (e.g., dimethylamino, diethylamino, N-methyl-N-methylsulfonylamino, dimethylsulfonylamino, etc.), a carbamoyl group which may be substituted by a C1-6 alkyl (e.g., butylcarbamoyl, etc.), formyl, a C2-6 alkanoyl group (e.g., a C2-6 alkanoyl such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, etc.), a C6-14 aryl group (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl, etc.), a C6-14 aryl carbonyl (e.g., benzoyl, naphthoyl, etc.), a C7-13 aralkyl carbonyl (e.g., benzylcarbonyl,. naphthylmethylcarbonyl, etc.), a hydroxyl group, an alkanoyloxy (a C2-5 alkanoyloxy such as acetyloxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, etc.), a C7-13 aralkyl-carbonyloxy (e.g., benzylcarbonyloxy, etc.), a nitro group, a sulfamoyl group which may be substituted (e.g., unsubstituted sulfamoyl group, N-methylsulfamoyl, etc.), an arylthio group which may be substituted (e.g., phenylthio, 4-methylphenylthio, etc.), xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N-phenyl, a cyano group, an amidino group, a carboxyl group which may be esterified (free carboxyl group, and a C1-4 alkoxy carbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, etc., etc.), a C1-6 alkylthio, a C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, a C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, a c6-14 arylthio, a C6-14 arylsulfinyl, a C6-14 arylsulfonyl, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted (e.g., pyridyl, thienyl, tetrazolyl, morpholinyl, oxazolyl, etc. and those as mentioned below for the definition of heterocyclic group which may be substituted shown as R3) etc.
Examples of the cycloalkyl group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted cycloalkyl groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include a C3-7 cycloalkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, etc. Said cycloalkyl groups may have the same kind and number of substituents as those of the above described xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aryl groupxe2x80x9d.
Examples of the cycloalkenyl group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted cycloalkenyl groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include e.g. a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group such as cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, etc. Said cycloalkenyl groups may have the same kind and number of substituents as those of the above described xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aryl groupsxe2x80x9d.
Examples of the alkyl group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted alkyl groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include e.g. a C1-6 alkyl etc. such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, 1-methylpropyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylpropyl, etc. Said alkyl groups may have the same kind and number of substituents as those of the above described xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aryl groupxe2x80x9d.
Examples of the alkenyl group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted alkenyl groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include e.g. a C2-6 alkenyl group such as vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl, 2-methylallyl, 1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, etc. Said alkenyl groups may have the same kind and number of substituents as those of the above described xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aryl groupxe2x80x9d.
Examples of the alkynyl group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted alkynyl groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include e.g. a C2-6 alkynyl group such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-hexyntl, 2-hexyntl, 3-hexyntl, 4-hexyntl, 5-hexyntl, etc. Said alkynyl groups may have the same kind and number of substituents as those of the above described xe2x80x9coptionally substituted aryl groupxe2x80x9d.
Examples of the heterocyclic group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include e.g. an aromatic heterocyclic group, saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group (alicyclic heterocyclic group) etc., which contains, besides carbon atoms, at least one hetero-atom (preferably 1 to 4 hetero-atoms, more preferably 1 to 2 hetero-atoms) consisting of 1 to 3 kinds of hetero-atoms (preferably 1 to 2 kinds of hetero-atoms) selected from an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d include an aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group such as a 5- to 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group (e.g. furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isooxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, furazanyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, etc.); an aromatic fused heterocyclic group such as a 8- to 12-membered aromatic fused heterocyclic group (e.g. benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, 1H-indazolyl, benzindazolyl, benzoxazolyl, 1,2-benzoisooxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2-benzoisothiazolyl, 1H-benzotriazolyl, quinolyl; isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex1-carbolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, xcex3-carbolinyl, acridinyl, phenoxazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxathinyl, thianthrenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, indolizinyl, pyrrolo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidinyl, 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-a]pyridyl, 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazinyl, etc.); etc., preferably, a heterocyclic group consisting of the above-mentioned 5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic; group fused with a benzene ring or heterocyclic group consisting of the above-mentioned 5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group fused with the same or different above-mentioned5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9cnon-aromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d include a 3- to 8-membered (preferably 5- or 6-membered) saturated or unsaturated (preferably saturated) non-aromatic heterocyclic group (alicyclic heterocyclic group) such as oxiranyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thiethanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuryl, thiolanyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, etc.
Examples of the substituent of the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.), an acyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkanoyl such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, etc., an C6-14 aryl carbonyl such as benzoyl, etc., a C1-6 alkylsulfonyl such as methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, etc., a substituted sulfonyl such as aminosulfonyl, methylaminosulfonyl, dimethylaminosulfonyl, etc.), a lower alkyl substituted by a halogen (e.g., trifluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, etc.), etc.
Examples of the substituent in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted amino group, optionally substituted imidoyl groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coptionally substituted amidino groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coptionally substituted hydroxyl groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coptionally substituted thiol groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent include e.g. a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), aryl group (e.g., phenyl, 4-methylphenyl, etc.), acyl group (C1-6 alkanoyl (e.g., formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, etc.), aryl-carbonyl (e.g. benzoyl, etc.), C1-6 alkylsulfonyl (e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, etc.), C6-14 aryl-sulfonyl(e.g., para-toluenesulfonyl, etc.), etc., substituted-sulfonyl (e.g., aminosulfonyl, methylaminosulfonyl, dimethylaminosulfonyl, etc.), an optionally halogenated C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g. trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxycarbonyl, trichloromethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, etc.), etc. In addition, the xe2x80x9camino groupxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted amino groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent may be substituted with an optionally substituted imidoyl group (e.g., a C1-6 alkylimidoyl, formimidoyl, amidino, etc.), etc. and two substituents of the xe2x80x9camino groupxe2x80x9d may form a cyclic amino group together with a nitrogen atom. Examples of said cyclic amino group include e.g. 3- to 8-membered (preferably 5- to 6-membered) cyclic amino group such as 1-azetidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 1-piperazinyl and 1-piperazinyl which may have at the 4-position a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), an aralkyl group (e.g. a C7-10 aralkyl group such as benzyl, phenethyl, etc.), an aryl group (e.g. a C6-10 aryl group such as phenyl, 1-napaphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc.), etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d include unsubstituted carbamoyl, a N-mono-substituted; carbamoyl group and a N,N-di-substituted carbamoyl group.
The xe2x80x9cN-mono-substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d is a carbamoyl group having one substituent on the nitrogen atom and said substituent include e.g. a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), a cycloalkyl group (e.g. a C3-6 cycloalkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.), an aryl group (e.g. a C6-10 aryl group such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc.), an aralkyl group (e.g. a C7-10 aralkyl group, preferably a phenyl-C1-4 alkyl group such as benzyl, phenethyl, etc.), a heterocyclic group (e.g. the above described xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent of the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d represented by R1, etc.), etc. Said the lower alkyl group, the cycloalkyl group, the aryl group, the aralkyl group and the heterocyclic group may have a substituent and examples of the substituent include e.g. a hydroxyl group, an optionally substituted amino group [said,amino group may have 1 to 2 substituents (e.g. a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), an acyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkanoyl such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, etc., a C6-14 aryl-carbonyl such as benzoyl, etc., a C1-6 alkylsulfonyl such as methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, etc.), etc.)], a halogen atom (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), a nitro group, a cyano group, a lower alkyl group optionally substituted with 1 to 5 halogen atoms (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), a lower alkoxy group optionally substituted with 1 to 5 halogen atoms (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), etc. Said lower alkyl group include e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc. and in particular methyl, ethyl, etc. are preferable. Said lower alkoxy group include e.g. a C1-6 alkoxy group such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, etc. and in particular methoxy, ethoxy, etc. are preferable. The above described lower alkyl group, cycloalkyl group, aryl group, aralkyl group and heterocyclic group may have 1 or 2 to 3 (preferably 1 or 2) substituents. When these groups have 2 or 3 substituents, these substituents may be same or different.
The xe2x80x9cN,N-di-substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d is a carbamoyl group having two substituents on the nitrogen atom. Examples of one of the substituents include the same as those of the above described xe2x80x9cN-mono-substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d and examples of the other substituent include e.g. a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), a C3-6 cycloalkyl group (e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.), a C7-10 aralkyl group (e.g. benzyl, phenethyl, etc., preferably phenyl-C1-4 alkyl group, etc.), etc. In addition, two substituents of the xe2x80x9cN,N-di-substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d may form a cyclic amino-carbamoyl group together with a nitrogen atom. Examples of said cyclic amino-carbamoyl group include e.g. 3- to 8-membered (preferably 5- to 6-membered) cyclic amino-carbamoyl group such as 1-azetidinylcarbonyl, 1-pyrrolidinylcarbonyl, 1-piperidinylcarbonyl, morpholinylcarbonyl, 1-piperazinylcarbonyl and 1-piperazinylcarbonyl which may have at the 4-position a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), an aralkyl group (e.g. a C7-10 aralkyl group such as benzyl, phenethyl, etc.), anaryl group (e.g. a C6-10 aryl group such asphenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc.), etc.:
Examples of the substituent in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted thiocarbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d include the same substituent as those in the above described xe2x80x9coptionally substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d. Examples of the sulfamoyl group which may be substituted include an unsubstituted-sulfamoyl group, a N-mono-substituted sulfamoyl group and a N,N-di-substituted sulfamoyl group. The mono-substituted sulfamoyl group is a sulfamoyl group having one substituent at the nitrogen atom, and examples of the substituent include those mentioned as the substituent of N-mono-substituted carbamoyl group. The N,N-di-substituted sulfamoyl group is a sulfamoyl group having two substituents at the nitrogen atom, and examples of the substituent include those mentioned as the substituent of the N,N-di-substituted carbamoyl group.
Examples of the xe2x80x9coptionally esterified carboxyl groupxe2x80x9d in the present specification include a free carboxyl group as well as a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an aralkyloxycarbonyl group, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C1-6 alkoxy carbonyl group such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, isopentyloxycarbonyl, neopentyloxycarbonyl, etc. Among others, a C1-3 alkoxy-carbonyl group such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, etc. are preferable.
Examples of the xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C7-12 aryloxy-carbonyl group such as phenoxycarbonyl, 1-naphthoxycarbonyl, 2-naphthoxycarbonyl, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9caralkyloxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C7-10 aralkyloxy-carbonyl group, etc. (preferably, a C6-10 aryl-C1-4 alkoxy-carbonyl, etc.) such as benzyloxycarbonyl, phenethyloxycarbonyl, etc.
Said xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caralkyloxycarbonyl groupxe2x80x9d may be substituted. Examples of the substituent include the same kind and number of the substituents of the aryl group and aralkyl group as the substituent for the above described N-mono-substituted carbamoyl group.
Examples of the xe2x80x9cacyl group derived from a sulfonic acidxe2x80x9d as the substituent include a sulfonyl group substituted by a hydrocarbon group, and preferably include an acyl group such as C1-10 alkyl-sulfonyl, C2-6 alkenyl-sulfonyl, C2-6 alkynyl-sulfonyl, C3-9 cyclo-alkyl-sulfonyl, C3-9 cyclo-alkenyl-sulfonyl, C6-14 aryl-sulfonyl, C7-10 aralkyl-sulfonyl. Examples of the C1-10 alkyl include, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, etc. Examples of the C2-6 alkenyl include, for example, vinyl, allyl, 1-propenyl, isopropenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-hexenyl, etc. Examples of C2-6 alkynyl include, for example, ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 5-hexynyl, etc. Examples of the C3-9 cyclo-alkyl include, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclooctyl, etc. Examples of the C3-9 cyclo-alkenyl include, for example, 1-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cycloocten-1-yl, etc. Examples of the C6-14 aryl include, for example, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc. Examples of the C7-10 aralkyl-sulfonyl include, for example, benzyl, phenethyl, etc.
The hydrocarbon group which is the substituent of the sulfonyl may be substituted. Examples of the substituent include, for example, hydroxyl, unsubstituted-amino, mono-or di-substituted-amino [(Examples of the substituent; include C1-6 alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), an acyl group (e.g., C1-6 alkanoyl such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, etc., aryl carbonyl such as benzoyl, etc., C1-6 alkyl-sulfonyl such as methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, etc.)], halogen atom (for example, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), nitro, cyano, C1-6 alkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atom (for example, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc. ), C1-6 alkoxy which may be substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atom (for example, fluorine,chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.). Examples of the C1-6 alkyl group include, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc., and preferably include methyl, ethyl, etc. Examples of the C1-6 alkoxy group include, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, etc, and preferably include methoxy, ethoxy, etc. These substituents may be the same or different from each other, and one, two or three substituents, preferably one or two substituents may substitute.
Examples of the xe2x80x9cacyl group derived from a carboxylic acidxe2x80x9d as the substituent include a carbonyl group having a hydrogen atom or one substituent which the above described xe2x80x9cN-mono-substituted carbamoyl groupxe2x80x9d have on the nitrogen atom, etc., preferably, a C1-6 alkanoyl such as formyl, acetyl, trifluoroacetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, etc. , an C1-6 aryl-carbonyl such as benzoyl. Examples of the alkyl group in xe2x80x9calkyl-sulfinyl which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d include., for example, C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc. Examples of the aryl group in xe2x80x9caryl-sulfinyl which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d include, for example, C6-14 aryl such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, acenaphthylenyl, etc. Examples of the substituent of the alkyl group or the aryl group include lower alkoxy (C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, etc.), halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), lower alkyl (C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.), amino, hydroxyl, cyano, amidino, etc. One or two of these substituents may substitute at any substitutable position.
Examples of each xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnon-aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d shown as R2 include the same ones as those shown by R1. Among them, a C2-6 alkyl which may be substituted and a C3-8 cycloalkyl which may be substituted are preferable.
When R1 and R2 are bind to each other together with the nitrogen atom to form a heterocyclic ring which may be substituted, the heterocyclic ring contains one nitrogen atom, and may further contain nitrogen atom, oxygen atom and sulfur atom. Examples of the ring include, for example, cyclic amino group such monocyclic ring as 1-azetidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-homopiperidinyl, heptamethyleneimino, 1-piperazinyl, 1-homopiperazinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 4-thiomorpholinyl, etc., such fused ring as 2-isoindolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-isoquinolyl, 1,2,4,5-tetrahydro-3H-3-benzoazepine-3-yl, etc., such spiro ring as inden-1-spiro-4xe2x80x2-piperidin-1xe2x80x2-yl, etc. The cyclic amino group may have 1 to 5 substituents, preferably 1 to 3 substituents at substitutable positions on the ring.
Examples of the substituent include a hydroxyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group, an amino group, an oxo group, a halogen atom and a group represented by the formula: xe2x80x94YRa, wherein Ra is a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, and Y is a bond (a single bond), xe2x80x94CRbRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CRb(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbCOxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94NRbCSxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CO, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CRbRcxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, CRbRcxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NRbxe2x80x94 (wherein each of Rb and Rc is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group which may be substituted, an alkenyl group which may be substituted, an alkynyl group which may be substituted, an aryl group which may be substituted, a cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, an acyl group derived from sulfonic acid, an acyl group derived from carboxylic acid, etc.
Examples of the hydrocarbon group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d represented by Ra include e.g. an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an alicyclic hydrocarbon group and an aryl group, etc. Examples of the aliphatic hydrocarbon group, the alicyclic hydrocarbon group and the aryl group include those described for R1.
Examples of the substituent of the xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group optionally substitutedxe2x80x9d include the same substituent as those in the above described xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R1.
Examples of the xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by Ra include the same heterocyclic group as those of xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R3 mentioned below. Examples of the xe2x80x9csubstituentxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d include the same substituent as those of non-aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substituted represented by R1.
Examples of the xe2x80x9calkyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkynyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccyclo-alkyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccyclo-alkenyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cacyl group derived from sulfonic acidxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cacyl group derived from carboxylic acidxe2x80x9d, each of which is represented by Rb and Rc, include those mentioned as the substituent in the xe2x80x9chydrocarbon which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R1. R1 and R2 are preferable to bind to each other together with the nitrogen atom to form a heterocycle which may be substituted. More preferably, NR1R2 is a group represented by the formula: 
(wherein Y and Ra have the meanings give above). In the above, while Y and Ra have the meanings give above, Ra is more preferably an aryl group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted.
Examples of a cyclic hydrocarbon group in the xe2x80x9ca cyclic hydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R3 include e.g. an alicyclic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9calicyclic hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a saturated or unsaturated alicyclic hydrocarbon group such as a cycloalkyl group, a cycloalkenyl group, a cycloalkanedienyl group, etc., preferably a cycloalkyl group.
Examples of the xe2x80x9ccycloalkyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C3-9 cycloalkyl, (preferably a C3-8 acycloalkyl, etc.) such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, etc., and a fused ring such as 1-indanyl, 2-indanyl, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C3-6 cycloalkenyl group such as 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl, 1-cyclobuten-1-yl, 1-cyclopenten-1-yl, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9ccycloalkanedienyl groupxe2x80x9d include e.g. a C4-6 cycloalkanedienyl group such as 2,4-cyclopentadien-1-yl, 2,4-cyclohexadien-1-yl, 2,5-cyclohexadien-1-yl, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9caryl groupxe2x80x9d exemplified by the cyclic hydrocarbon group include e.g. a monocyclic or fused aromatic hydrocarbon group. Among them, a C6-14 aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenathryl, acenaphthyl, etc. is preferable. In particular, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc. are preferable.
Examples of the substituent in the xe2x80x9ca cyclic hydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R3 include the same substituent as those in the above described xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d for R1. The substituent is preferably, for example, a phenyl group, a phenyl group which may be substituted by a C1-6 alkyl group such as tolyl, etc., a naphthyl group, etc., when the cyclic hydrocarbon group is alicyclic hydrocarbon group, and is preferably, for example a halogen atom (e.g., chlorine, fluorine, etc.), C1-6 alkyl (methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), C1-6 alkoxy (for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, etc.), C3-6 cyclo-alkyl (for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.), halogenated-C1-6 alkyl (trifluoromethyl, etc.), halogenated-C1-6 alkoxy (trifluoromethyloxy, etc.), C1-6 alkyl-thio (methylthio, ethylthio, etc.), C1-6 alkyl-sulfonyl (methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, etc.), cyano, nitro, when the cyclic hydrocarbon group is an aryl group.
Examples of the heterocyclic group in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d represented by R1 include e.g. an aromatic heterocyclic group, a saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group (an alicyclic heterocyclic group) etc., which contains, besides carbon atoms, at least one hetero-atom (preferably 1 to 4 hetero-atoms, more preferably 1 to 2 hetero-atoms) consisting of 1 to 3 kinds of hetero-atoms (preferably 1 to 2 kinds of hetero-atoms) selected from an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d include an aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group such as a 5- to 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group, etc. (e.g. furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isooxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, furazanyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, etc.); an aromatic fused heterocyclic group such as a 8- to 12-membered aromatic fused heterocyclic group (e.g. benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, 1H-indazolyl, benzindazolyl, benzoxazolyl, 1,2-benzoisooxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyranyl, 1,2-benzoisothiazolyl, 1H-benzotriazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex1-carbolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, xcex3-carbolinyl, acridinyl, phenoxazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxathinyl, thianthrenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, indolizinyl, pyrrolo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidinyl, 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-a]pyridyl, 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazinyl, etc.); etc., preferably, a heterocyclic group consisting of the above-mentioned 5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group fused with a benzene ring or a heterocyclic group consisting of the above-mentioned 5- or 6-membered aromatic -monocyclic heterocyclic group fused with the same or different above-mentioned 5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group, etc.
Examples of the xe2x80x9cnon-aromatic heterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d include a 3- to 8-membered (preferably 5- or 6-membered) saturated or unsaturated (preferably saturated) non-aromatic heterocyclic group (alicyclic heterocyclic group) such as oxiranyl, azetidinyl, oxetanyl, thiethanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuryl, thiolanyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, etc.
Examples of the substituent in the xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R3 include the same substituent as those in the above described xe2x80x9cnon-aromatic heterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R1. R3 is preferably a phenyl group which may be substituted.
Examples of the xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R4 include the same xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R1. Examples of the xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R4 include the same xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R3.
Examples of the alkoxy group in xe2x80x9calkoxy group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R4 preferably include, for example, a C1-6 alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, etc. Examples of the substituent in xe2x80x9calkoxy group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d include, for example, a cycloalkyl group:(a C3-6 cycloalkyl group such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, etc.), an aryl group (a C6-10 aryl group, etc., for example, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc.), an aralkyl group (a C7-10 aralkyl group, preferably a phenyl-C1-4 alkyl-group, etc., for example, benzyl, phenethyl, etc.), a heterocyclic group (e.g., a heterocyclic group mentioned as the substituent of the xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R1). Each of the lower alkyl group, the cycloalkyl group, the aryl group, the aralkyl group and the heterocyclic group may be substituted. Examples of the substituents include, for example, a hydroxyl group, an amino group which may be substituted [the amino group may have 1 to 5 substituents, for example, by a lower alkyl group (a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.),an acyl group (C1-6 alkanoyl such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, etc., benzoyl, etc.)], a halogen atom (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine etc.), a nitro group, a cyano group, a lower alkyl group (which may have 1 to 5 halogen atoms (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine etc.)), a lower alkoxy group (which may have 1 to 5 halogen atoms (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine etc.)), etc. Examples of the lower alkyl group include a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc., and in particular methyl, ethyl, etc. are preferable. Examples of the lower alkoxy group include, for example, a C1-6 alkoxy group such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, etc., and in particular methoxy, ethoxy, etc. are preferable. The above described lower alkoxy group may have 1 or 2 to 3 (preferably 1 or 2) substituents. When the alkoxy group has 2 or 3 substituents, these substituents may be the same or different.
Examples of the aryl group in xe2x80x9caryloxy group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R4preferably include, for example, a C6-14 aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, acenaphthylenyl, etc. Examples of the substituent include, for example, a lower alkoxy group (for example a C1-6 alkoxy group such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, etc.), a halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc.), a lower alkyl group (for example a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc.), an amino group, a hydroxyl group, a cyano group, an amidino group, etc. The aryloxy group may have 1 or 2 selected from these substituents at any possible position.
Examples of the substituent in xe2x80x9camino group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R4 preferably include, for example, a lower alkyl group (e.g., a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), an acyl group (C1-6 alkanoyl (e.g., formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, etc.), benzoyl, etc.), a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl which may be halogenated (e.g., trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxycarbonyl, trichloromethoxy carbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy carbonyl, etc.), etc. In addition, the xe2x80x9camino groupxe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9coptionally substituted amino groupxe2x80x9d as the substituent may be substituted with an optionally substituted imidoyl group (e.g., a C1-6 alkylimidoyl, formimidoyl, amidino, etc.), etc. and two substituents of the xe2x80x9camino groupxe2x80x9d may form a cyclic amino group together with a nitrogen atom. Examples of said cyclic amino group include e.g. a 3- to 8-membered (preferably 5- to 6-membered) cyclic amino group such as 1-azetidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 1-piperazinyl and 1-piperazinyl which may have at the 4-position a lower alkyl group (e.g. a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, etc.), an aralkyl group (e.g. a C7-10 aralkyl group such as benzyl, phenethyl etc.), an aryl group (e.g. a C6-10 aryl group such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, etc.), etc. R4is preferably a C1-3 alkyl, a phenyl group which may be substituted, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, etc.
Examples of the hydrocarbon group represented by R5 include the same substituent as those in the above described xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by R1. The preferable examples of the hydrocarbon group include a lower alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, etc.
Examples of the counter anion represented by Y include, for example, Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, NO3xe2x88x92, SO42xe2x88x92, PO43xe2x88x92, CH3SO3xe2x88x92, etc.
Examples of the divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group in divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by group other than an oxo group represented by E include, for example, a C1-6 alkylene such as methylene, ethylene, etc., a C2-6 alkynylene such as ethenylene, etc., and among them, a C2-5 alkylene is more preferable and trimethylene is the most preferable.
The substituent of the divalent hydrocarbon group may be a substituent other than an oxo group, and examples of the substituents include, for example, an alkyl group which may be substituted, an aryl group which may be substituted, a cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a carboxyl group which may be esterified, a carbamoyl group which may be substituted, a thiocarbamoyl group which may be substituted, an amino group which may be substituted, a hydroxyl group which may be substituted, a thiol group (i.e. mercapto group) which may be substituted, an acyl group derived from carboxylic acid, an acyl group derived from sulfonic acid, a halogen (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, etc.), nitro, cyano, etc. The divalent hydrocarbon group may have 1 to 3 substituents. Each of these alkyl group which may be substituted, aryl group which may be substituted, cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, carboxyl group which may be esterified, carbamoyl group which may be substituted, thiocarbamoyl group which may be substituted, amino group which may be substituted, hydroxyl group which may be substituted, thiol group (i.e. mercapto group) which may be substituted, acyl group derived from carboxylic acid, acyl group derived from sulfonic acid include those mentioned as the substituent in xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d of R3.
Examples of the C1-3 aliphatic hydrocarbon group in xe2x80x9cdivalent C1-3 aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by Q and R include a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms among the divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group in divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group represented by E.
Examples of the substituent in the xe2x80x9cdivalent C1-3 aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by Q and R include those mentioned as the substituent in divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group represented by E.
J is methine or a nitrogen atom, and methine is preferable.
G1 is a bond, CO or SO2, and CO or SO2 is preferable.
G2 is CO, SO2, NHCO, CONH or OCO, and among them, CO,NHCO and OCO are preferable.
Examples of the salt at the carboxyl group or sulfonic acid group represented by R6 include a salt with an alkali metal such as sodium, potassium, lithium, etc., a salt with alkaline earth metal such as calcium, magnesium, strontium, etc., a salt with ammonium, etc.
Examples of the reactive derivative of the carboxylic acid represented by R6 include, for example, an acid halide, an acid azide, an acid anhydride, a mixed acid anhydride, an active amide, an active ester, an active thio ester, an isocyanate, etc. Examples of the acid halide include, for example, an acid chloride, an acid bromide, etc.; examples of the mixed acid anhydrides include a mono-C1-6 alkyl-carbonic acid mixed acid anhydride (e.g. a mixed acid anhydride of free acid and monomethylcarbonic acid, monoethylcarbonic acid, mono-isopropylcarbonic acid, mono-isobutylcarbonic acid, mono-tert-butylcarbonic acid, mono-benzylcarbonic acid, mono-(p-nitrobenzyl)carbonic acid, mono-allylcarbonic acid, etc.), a C1-6 aliphatic carboxylic acid mixed acid anhydride (e.g. a mixed acid anhydride of free acid and acetic acid, trichloroacetic acid, cyanoacetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, isobutyric acid, valeric acid, isovaleric acid, pivalic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, trichloroacetic acid, acetoacetic acid, etc.), a C7-12 aromatic carboxylic acid mixed acid anhydride (e.g. a mixed acid anhydride of free acid and benzoic acid, p-toluic acid, p-chloro benzoic acid, etc.), an organic sulfonic acid mixed acid anhydride (e.g. mixed acid anhydride of free acid and methanesulfonic acid, ethane sulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, etc.) etc.; examples of the active amide include an amide with a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound (an acid amide of a free acid and, for example, pyrazole, imidazole, benzotriazole, etc., these nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound may be substituted with a C1-6 alkyl group (e.g., methyl, ethyl, etc.), a C1-6 alkoxy group (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, etc.), a halogen atom (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine, etc.), an oxo group, a thioxo group, a C1-6 alkylthio group (e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, etc.), etc.), etc.
As an active ester, all the active esters used in the field of the synthesis of a-lactam and peptide may be used. Examples of the active ester include, for example, an organic phosphoric acid ester (e.g. diethoxyphosphoric acid ester, diphenoxyphosphoric acid ester, etc.), p-nitrophenyl ester, 2,4-dinitrophenyl ester, cyanomethylester, pentachlorophenyl ester, N-hydroxysuccinimide ester, N-hydroxyphthalimide ester, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole ester, 6-chloro-1-hydroxybenzotriazole ester, 1-hydroxy-1H-2-pyridone ester, etc. Examples of the active thio ester include an ester of the acid with an aromatic heterocyclic thiol compound (e.g. 2-pyridylthiol ester, 2-benzothiazolylthiol ester, etc., which heterocyclics may be substituted with a C1-6 alkyl group (e.g. methyl, ethyl, etc.), a C1-6 alkoxy group (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, etc.), a halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, etc.), a C1-6 alkyl-thio group (e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, etc.), etc.).
Examples of the reactive derivative at the sulfonic acid group include, for example, sulfonyl halide (e.g., sulfonyl chloride, sulfonyl bromide, etc.), sulfonylazide, an acid anhydride thereof.
Examples of the leaving group represented by X include, for example, a halogen atom (e.g., a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an iodine atom, etc.), an alkyl or arylsulfonyloxy group (e.g., methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, benzenesulfonyloxy, p-toluenesulfonyloxy, etc.), etc.,
Examples of the salt of a compound of the formula (I) of the present invention include an acid addition salt such as a salt of an inorganic acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid salt, sulfuric acid salt, hydrobromic acid salt, phosphoric acid salt, etc.), a salt of an organic acid (e.g., acetic acid salt, trifluoroacetic acid salt, succinic acid salt, maleic acid salt, fumaric acid salt, propionic acid salt, citric acid salt, tartaric acid salt, lactic acid salt, oxalic acid salt, methanesulfonic acid salt, p-toluenesulfonic acid salt, etc.), etc., a salt with a base (e.g. an alkali metal salt such as potassium salt, sodium salt, lithium salt, etc., an alkaline earth metal salt such as calcium salt, magnesium salt, etc., ammonium salt, a salt with an organic base such as trimethylamine salt, triethylamine salt, tert-butyl dimethylamine salt, dibenzyl methylamine salt, benzyl dimethylamine salt, N,N-dimethylaniline salt, pyridine salt, quinoline salt, etc.).
Also, the compound represented by the formula (I) or salt thereof may be hydrated. Hereinafter, the compound of the formula (I), its salt and its hydrate referred to as Compound (I).
The prodrug of the compound (I) of the present invention means a compound which is converted to Compound (I) having inhibitory activity of CCR5 by a reaction due to an enzyme, an gastric acid, etc. in vivo.
Examples of the prodrug of Compound (I) include a compound wherein an amino group of Compound (I) is substituted with acyl, alkyl, phosphoric acid (e.g. a compound wherein an amino group of Compound (I) is substituted with eicosanoyl, alanyl, pentylaminocarbonyl, (5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methoxycarbonyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyrrolidylmethyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, acetoxymethyl, tert-butyl, etc.); a compound wherein an hydroxyl group of Compound (I) is substituted with an acyl, an alkyl, a phosphoric acid group, boric acid group (e.g. a compound wherein an hydroxyl group of Compound (I) is substituted with acetyl, palmitoyl, propanoyl, pivaloyl, succinyl, fumaryl, alanyl, dimethylaminomethylcarbonyl, etc.); a compound wherein a carboxyl group of Compound (I) is modified to ester, amide (e.g. a compound wherein a carboxyl group of Compound (I) is modified to ethyl ester, phenyl ester, carboxymethyl ester, dimethylaminomethyl ester, pivaloyloxymethyl ester, ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl ester, phthalidyl ester, (5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl ester, cyclohexyloxycarbonylethyl ester, methyl amide, etc.); etc. These prodrug can be produced by per se known method from Compound (I).
The prodrug of Compound (I) may be a compound which is converted into Compound (I) under the physiological conditions as described in xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Research and Developmentxe2x80x9d, Vol. 7 (Drug Design), pages 163-198 published in 1990 by Hirokawa Publishing Co. (Tokyo, Japan).
The prodrug of Compound (I) may be distinct entity or in the form of any possible pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof Examples of said salt include a salt with an inorganic base (e.g., an alkaline metal such as sodium, potassium, etc.; an alkaline earth metal such as calcium, magnesium, etc.; transition metal such as zinc, iron, copper, etc.; etc.); an organic base (e.g., an organic amine such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picoline, ethanolamine, diethandlamine, triethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, etc.; a basic amino acid such as arginine, lysine, ornithine, etc.; etc.); etc., when said compound has an acidic group such as a carboxyl group, etc.
Examples of said salt also include a salt with an inorganic acid or an organic acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, carbonic acid, bicarbonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, fumaric acid, oxalic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, malic acid, methanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, etc.); an acidic amino acid such as aspartic acid, glutamic acid, etc.; etc., when said compound has a basic group such as an amino group, etc.
The prodrug of the compound (I) may be hydrated or unhydrated.
Compound (I) may have one or more asymmetric carbons in the molecule. The compound of the present invention may have R-configuration or S-configuration as to the asymmetric carbons.
The xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d in xe2x80x9ca lower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ca lower alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d, etc., throughout the present specification means a straight, branched or cyclic ones having 1 to 6 carbon otherwise mentioned.
Among the compound of the formulas (II) to (VI), the compound having a basic group or acidic group may form an acid addition salt or a salt with a base, respectively. Examples of the salt include those mentioned as the salt of the compound of the formula (I). Hereinafter compound of each formula and a salt thereof are referred to as Compound (symbol of the formula). For example, the compound of the formula (II) and salt thereof are simply referred to as Compound (II). Compound (I) can, for example, be prepared by the following methods:
Production 1
As shown in the following formula, Compound (II) can be reacted with Compound (III) to give Compound (I). 
(wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above)
The reaction is usually carried out in a solvent inert to the reaction. Examples of the solvent include an ether (e.g., ethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dimethoxy ethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, etc.), a halogenated hydrocarbon (e.g., dichloromethane, dicholoroethane, chloroform, etc.), an aromatic solvent (e.g., toluene, chlorobenzene, xylene, etc.), acetonitrile, N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), acetone, methylethyl ketone, dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), water, etc., or a mixed solvent thereof.
Among them, acetonitrile, dichloromethane, chloroform, etc. are preferable. The reaction is usually carried out by using 1 to 5 equivalent, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents of Compound (III) relative to 1 equivalent of Compound (II). The reaction temperature ranges from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature, and reaction time is usually 5 minutes to 100 hours. The reaction may smoothly proceed by using a base. As the base, an inorganic base and an organic base can be used effectively. Examples of the inorganic base include a hydroxide, a hydride, a carbonate, a bicarbonate of alkaline metal or alkaline earth metal. Among them, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium. hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate are preferable. Examples of the organic base preferably include a tertiary amine such as triethylamine. Examples of the reactive derivative include an acid anhydride, an acid halide (e.g., acid chloride, acid bromide), an active ester, an isocyanate, etc. Among them, an acid halide is preferable. The used amount of the base is usually 1 to 10 equivalents, preferably 1 to 3 equivalents relative to 1 equivalent of Compound (II).
The acylation reaction in which a carboxylic acid is used is carried out in an inert solvent (e.g., a halogenated hydrocarbon, acetonitrile) by reacting one equivalent of Compound (II) with 1 to 1.5 equivalent of carboxylic acid in the presence of 1 to 1.5 equivalent of dehydrating condensation agent such as dicyclohexyl carbodiimide (DCC), etc. The reaction is usually carried out at room temperature, and the reaction time is 0.5 to 24 hours.
Compound (II) wherein the divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group represented by E is a group of the formula: 
(wherein R7 is a group other than an oxo group) can be produced, for example, by a method described in Synthetic Comm., 1991,20,3167-3180. That is, the above compound can be produced by the following method by applying an addition reaction of amines or amides to unsaturated bond. 
(wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above)
The substituent other than an oxo group represented by R7 means those in the divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group represented by E.
The compound can be produced by reacting acrolein derivatives (VII) with Compound (V), followed by reacting the resulting compound with Compound (IX) under a condition of reduction. The reaction of Compound (VII) with Compound (V) is usually carried out in a solvent inert to the reaction in the presence of a base. Examples of the base include 1) a strong base such as hydride of alkali metal or alkaline earth metal (e.g., lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, calcium hydride, etc.), an amide of an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal (e.g., lithium amide, sodium amide, lithium diisopropylamide, lithium dicyclohexylamide, lithium hexamethyldisilazide, sodium hexamethyldisilazide, potassium hexamethyldisilazide, etc.), a lower alkoxide of alkali metal or alkaline earth metal (e.g., sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide., potassium t-butoxide, etc.), etc., 2) an inorganic base such as a hydroxide of an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide barium hydroxide, etc.), a carbonate of an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal (e.g., sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, cesium carbonate, etc.), a bicarbonate of alkali metal or alkaline earth metal. (e.g., sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, etc.), etc., 3) an organic base, etc., such an amine as triethylamine, duisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, dimethylaminopyridine, DBU(1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]-7-undecene), DBN(1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]non-5-ene), etc., and such basic heterocyclic Compound, etc., as pyridine, imidazole, 2,6-lutidine, etc. Examples of the solvent include those mentioned in the reaction of Compound (II) with Compound (III). These solvent can be used solely or in combination. Compound (VIII) can be obtained in the reaction.
Examples of the reducing agent for the reaction of Compound (VIII) with Compound (IX) include sodium borohydride, lithium borohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride, sodium triacetoxyborohydride, etc. The used amount of the reducing agent is usually in the range of 1 to 10 equivalents, preferably in the range of 1 to 4 equivalents relative to 1 equivalent of Compound (VIII). The reaction temperature ranges xe2x88x9220 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature, and reaction time is 0.5 to 24 hours.
Catalytic reduction reaction is carried out in the presence of a catalytic amount of a metal catalyst such as Raney nickel, platinum oxide, metallic palladium, palladium-carbon, etc., in an inert solvent (e.g., an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, t-butanol, etc.), at room temperature to 100xc2x0 C., under a hydrogen pressure of 1 to 100 atm for 1 to 48 hours.
Compound (II) used in this method can be produced by a manner similar to that described in Chem. Pharm. Bull. 47(1) 28-36 (1999), Japanese unexamined patent publication No.56-53654, etc. Compound (III) used in this method can be produced by a manner similar to that described in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1950, 72, 1415., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1952, 74, 4549, J. Org. Chem., 1956, 21, 1087., etc.
Production 2
Compound (I) can be produced by reacting Compound (IV) with Compound (V) or Compound (VI) as shown below. 
(wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above)
The reaction can be carried out by a manner similar to that described in Organic Functional Group Preparations 2nd ed., (Academic Press, Inc.).
The reaction is usually carried out in a solvent inert to the reaction. Examples of the solvent include an alcohol, an ether, a halogenated hydrocarbon, an aromatic solvent, acetonitrile, N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), acetone, methylethyl ketone, dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), etc. These solvent can be used solely or in combination. Among them, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, acetone, ethanol, etc., are preferable. The reaction temperature ranges usually from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from room temperature to 50xc2x0 C., and the reaction time is usually 0.5 to 1 day. In this reaction, a base is usually added in an amount of 1 to 3 equivalents relative to 1 equivalent of Compound (IV), but it is not essential. Examples of the base include those mentioned in the reaction of Compound (II) with Compound (III).
Compound (IV) used as the starting compound in the reaction can be produced from Compound (III) by a known conventional manner.
Production 3
Compound (I) wherein E is a group of the formula: 
(wherein Exe2x80x2 is a group obtainable by reducing one carbon from E, R8 is hydrogen atom or hydrocarbon group) can be produced by reacting a compound represented by the formula (X) with a compound represented by the formula (V) under a reduction condition as shown below. 
(wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above)
A group obtainable by reducing one carbon from E represented by Exe2x80x2 is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group and a group obtainable by reducing one carbon from E. The hydrocarbon group represented by R8 is the unsubstituted alkyl group, the unsubstituted aryl group, the unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, the unsubstituted cycloalkenyl group among the alkyl group which may be substituted, the aryl group which may be substituted, the cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, the cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, each of which is mentioned as the substituent of the divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group represented by E.
The reaction is carried out by reacting Compound (X) with Compound (V) in an appropriate solvent (e.g., water, an alcohol, an ether, a halogenated hydrocarbon, acetonitrile, or a mixed solvent of two or more of these solvent, etc.), if necessary, by the addition of acidic substance such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, etc., in the presence of 1 to 5 equivalents, preferably 1 to 1.5 equivalent of a reducing agent. The reducing agent and the reaction condition mentioned in Production 1 can be applied for this reaction.
Compound (X) used as starting materials in the reaction can be produced from Compound (III) by a known conventional method.
Production 4
A compound represented by the formula (I) wherein E is a group of the formula: 
(wherein Exe2x80x3 is a group obtainable by reducing two carbons from E, and R9 is a hydrocarbon group.) can be produced by reacting a compound of the formula (XI) with a compound represented by the formula (V). 
(wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above)
The group obtainable by reducing two carbons from E represented by Exe2x80x3 is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by a group other than an oxo group and a group obtainable by reducing two carbons from E. Examples of the hydrocarbon group represented by R9 include those mentioned as a hydrocarbon group represented by R8.
The reaction is carried out in the absence or presence of a solvent. Examples of the solvent include those mentioned for the reaction of Compound (II) and Compound (III). In this reaction, Lewis acid such as anhydrous zinc chloride, anhydrous aluminum chloride, anhydrous iron (II) chloride, titanium (IV) chloride, tin (IV) chloride, cobalt chloride, copper (II) chloride, trifluoroboron etherate, etc., or the base mentioned above is used as a catalyst so as to accelerate the reaction. The reaction temperature is usually in the range of from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C.
Compound (XI) used as the starting compound in the reaction can be produced from Compound (III) by a known conventional method.
Production 5
Compound (I) can be produced by reacting Compound (XII) with Compound (XIII). 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 is a leaving group, and the other symbols have the meanings give above)
Examples of the leaving group represented by Xxe2x80x2 include those mentioned as.the leaving group represented by X.
The reaction is carried out by a manner similar to that for Production 2.
Compound (XIII) used as the starting compound in the reaction can be produced from Compound (V) by a known conventional method.
Compound (XII) used as the starting compound in the reaction can be produced by reacting Compound (III) with Compound represented by the formula: H2N(CH2)nxe2x80x94R3 (wherein each symbol has the meaning given above) by a manner similar to that for Production 1.
Production 6
Compound (I) can be produced by reacting Compound (XIV) with Compound (XV). 
(wherein Xxe2x80x3 means a leaving group or a G1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x3 means a carboxylic group, sulfonic acid group or a reactive derivative thereof, and the other symbols have the meanings given above)
Examples of the reactive derivative of the carboxyl group or sulfonic acid group represented by the formula: G1xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x3 include those mentioned for R6.
The reaction is carried out by a manner similar to that for Production 2. Examples of the leaving group include that mentioned as the leaving group represented by X.
The compound (I) of the present invention may be used in combination with other drug for the treatment or prevention of infectious disease of HIV (in particular, a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment or prevention of AIDS). In this case, these drugs can be formulated by mixing individually or simultaneously with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, excipients, binders, diluents or the like, which can be administered orally or non-orally as a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment or prevention of infectious disease of HIV. In the case of formulating these effective components individually, while the individually formulated agents can be administered in the form of their mixture prepared by using e.g. a diluent when administered, the individually formulated agents can also be administered separately or simultaneously or with time intervals to the one and same subject. A kit for administering the individually formulated effective components in the form of their mixture prepared by using e.g. a diluent when administered (e.g. a kit for injection which comprises two or more ampoules each comprising a powdery component and a diluent for mixing and dissolving two or more components when administered, etc.), a kit for administering the individually formulated agents simultaneously or with time intervals to the one and the same subject (e.g. a kit for tablets to be administered simultaneously or with time intervals, characterized by having two or more tablets each comprising an agent and said tablets being put in one or separate bags and, if necessary, a column to describe time to be administered each agent, etc.), etc. are also included by the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention.
Example of the other pharmaceutical agent for the treatment or prevention of infectious disease of HIV to be used in combination with the compound (I) of the present invention include nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor such as zidovudine, didanosine, zalcitabine, lamivudine, stavudine, abacavir, adefovir, adefovir dipivoxil, fozivudine tidoxil, etc.; non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor (including an agent having anti-oxidative activity such as immunocal, oltipraz, etc.) such as nevirapine, delavirdine, efavirenz, loviride, immunocal, oltipraz, etc.; protease inhibitors such as saquinavir, ritonavir, indinavir, nelfinavir, amprenavir, palinavir, lasinavir, etc.; etc.
As the nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor, zidovudine, didanosine, zalcitabine, lamivudine, stavudine, etc. are preferable; as the non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor, nevirapine, delavirdine, etc. are preferable; and as the protease inhibitor, saquinavir, ritonavir, indinavir, nelfinavir, etc. are preferable.
The compound (I) of the present invention may be used in combination with, for example, CXCR4 antagonist (CXCR4 being a second receptor of T cell-tropic HIV-1) such as AMD-3100, etc., antibody against HIV-1 surface antigen, HIV-1 vaccine, etc., in addition to the above-mentioned protease inhibitor, reverse transcriptase inhibitor, etc.
The compound (I) of the present invention has potent CCR antagonistic activity (in particular, potent CCR5 antagonistic activity) and therefore can be used for the treatment or prevention of various infectious diseases of HIV, for example, AIDS in human. The compound (I) of the present invention is low toxic and safely used as CCR5 antagonist for the treatment or prevention of AIDS and also for the prevention of the progression of AIDS.
The dose per day of the compound (I) varies depending on the condition and body weight of a patient, administration route, etc. Typical daily dose per adult patient (body weight: 50 Kg) for oral administration is about 5 to 1000 mg, preferably about 10 to 600 mg, more preferably about 10 to 300 mg, and in particular about 15 to, 150 mg, as active ingredient [the compound (I)] and the compound (I) is administered once or 2 to 3 times par day.
When the compound (I) is used in combination with a reverse transcriptase inhibitor and/or a protease inhibitor, the dose of the reverse transcriptase inhibitor or the protease inhibitor ranges, for example, from about 1/200 to 1/2 or more of usual dose to about 2 to 3 times or less of usual dose. In case that two or more drugs are used in combination, each dose of the drugs is appropriately adjusted if one drug affects metabolism of the other drug, while each dose of the drugs when they are used in combination is generally the same as the dose when they are used alone.
Typical daily dose of the reverse transcriptase inhibitor and the protease inhibitor is as follows:
In case of combination use of the compound (I) with a reverse transcriptase inhibitor and/or a protease inhibitor preferred embodiments are shown below.
{circumflex over (1)} A drug containing about 10 to 300 mg of the compound (I) and a drug containing about 50 to 200 mg of zidovudine to one adult patient (body weight: 50 Kg) are administered. Each of the drugs may be administered to the one and the same subject simultaneously or with time intervals of 12 hours or less.
{circumflex over (2)} A drug containing about 10 to 300 mg of the compound (I) and a drug containing about 300 to 1200 mg of saquinavir to one adult patient (body weight: 50 Kg) are administered. Each of the drugs maybe administered to the one and the same subject simultaneously or with time intervals of 12 hours or less.
N-(3,4-Dichlorophenyl)-N-(3-halogeno-propyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide, N-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-N-(3-halogeno-propyl)-1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinecarboxamide and a salt thereof are useful as intermediate compounds for producing the compound of present invention.
The present invention is hereinafter described in more detail by means of the following Example, Reference Example, Test Example and Formulation Example, which are mere examples of the present invention and are not construed as limitative to the present invention.
The following gene manipulation is carried out in accordance with methods described in textbook (Maniatis et al., Molecular Cloning, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, 1989) or protocol attached to reagents.
In the following Reference Examples and Examples, silica gel 60 (Merck, 70 to 230 or 230 to 400 mesh) or alumina (ICN, basic, activity III) was used as packing for column chromatography. Melting point was measured by using Yanaco MP-J3.
1H NMR spectra were measured using tetramethylsilane (CDCl3, DMSO-d6, CD3OD) or 3-(trimethylsilyl)propionic acid, sodium salt-2,2,3,3-d4(D2O) as an internal standard with a Gemini 200 spectrometer (Varian, 200 MHz). Mass spectrum (APCI-MS)was measured by using PlatformII (Micromass).
In Examples 32 to 48, 68 to 88, 91 to 170, 431 to 456, and 469, preparative HPLC was conducted under the following condition.
Instrument: combinatorial chromatography system (Gilson)
Column: YMC CombiPrep ODS-A, 50xc3x9720 mm, S-5 xcexcm
Eluant: A) 0.1% solution of trifluoroacetic acid in water, B) 0.1% solution of trifluoroacetic acid in acetonitrile 0.00 min(A/B=90/10), 1.20 min(A/B=90/10), 4.40 min(A/B=0/100), 5.60 min(A/B=0/100)
Amount Injected: 500 xcexcl
Flow Rate: 25 ml/min
Detection: UV 220 nm
In Examples 32 to 48, 68, to 88, 91 to 161, 431 to 456, and 469, HPLC analysis was conducted under the following condition.
Instrument: LC-10 Avp system (Shimadzu)
Column: CAPCELL PAK C18 UG120, 50xc3x972.0 mm, S-3 xcexcm
Eluant: A) 0.1% solution of trifluoroacetic acid in water, B) 0.1% solution of trifluoroacetic acid in acetonitrile 0.00 min(A/B=90/10), 4.00 min(A/B=5/95), 5.50 min(A/B=5/95), 5.51 min(A/B=90/10), 8.00 min(A/B=90/10)
Flow Rate: 0.5 ml/min
Detection: UV 220 nm
In Examples 52 to 64, and 264 to 278, preparative HPLC was conducted under the following condition.
Instrument: combinatorial chromatography system (Gilson)
Column: YMC CombiPrep ODS-A, 50xc3x9720 mm, S-5 xcexcm
Eluant: A) 0.1% solution of trifluoroacetic acid in water, B) 0.1% solution of trifluoroacetic acid in acetonitrile 0.00 min(A/B=90/10), 1.00 min(A/B=90/10), 4.00 min(A/B=10/90), 7.00 min(A/B=10/90)
Amount Injected: 1000 xcexclxc3x972
Flow Rate: 25 ml/min
Detection: UV 220 nm
In Examples 52 to 64, 264 to 321, and 459, HPLC analysis was conducted under the following condition.
Instrument: LCSS-905 system (JASCO)
Column: YMC-Pack ODS-A, 250xc3x974.6 mm, S-5 xcexcm
Eluant: A) 0.2% solution of acetic acid in water, B) 0.2% solution of acetic acid in acetonitrile 0.00 min(A/B=30/70), 20.00 min(A/B=30/70)
Flow Rate: 0.5 ml/min
Detection: UV 220 nm